The Secret Trio & the Conjuress
by TylarSphinx97
Summary: Jake, Danny and Randy are doing what they normally do, stopping crime, watching movies and skateboarding, when a new villain strikes. Now the only thing to turn to is a mysterious conjuress, the only creature with any idea what's going on. Can this newly formed team prevail, or will the world be crushed between evil's fingers? (I worked hard to make this so please review/favourite)


**A/N**

 **Hello I'm Tylar Sphinx and welcome to the first chapter of my Secret Trio fanfiction. Writing is one of my favourite hobbies and I put a lot of time into it. It includes some original characters and I'd appreciate if you don't steal them and, Yes, I am Canadian and I'm going to spell like a Canadian so don't ask for me to change it. And I'm calling it a toque, beanie just sounds stupid. Other than that I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope that you have as much fun reading it!  
ENJOY!  
(Ps. Danny's identity was not reveled in this universe, but the rest of Phantom Planet will still apply, and I've only watched like ten episodes of American Dragon, the rest of my info is fan content, so don't hate if I mess up cannon, cause I probably don't know what you're talking about)**

 **Wishing you honour, valour and fair labour!**

 **~Tylar**

 **I do not own Randy Cunningham, Danny Phantom or American Dragon, They belong to Disney, Nick and the show creators respectively.**

* * *

 _ **A Bet That May Cost The World**_

* * *

In a clearing in the woods not far off from Amity Park, nature falls quite. A gentle swoosh is the only noise to be heard. A human sized figure with a toque on and black wings that swirl with colours like the feathers were made of opal, touches down; It's wing span was at least 8 feet wide. It spoke to itself loud and proud like it couldn't care less if anyone or anything thought it was crazy.

"Welp, this looks like as good a place as any to set up camp." it says with a shrug. It's voice feminine and young, yet lower pitched, not peppy or falsely high to make it more appealing, and had a ghost of a Newfoundland accent. Thin mist that matched it's wings fell from it fingers like miniature waterfalls.

"Now... Let's see. The tent can go over there," it pointed towards the edge of the clearing. The mist flew fallowing it's creator's orders and made a shape near two tamaracks and solidifies into a tent wide enough to fit three normal people, but the humanoid with wings would fit with little room left over. Only about enough to hold it's weapons and extra blankets.

"Fire's easy, dead center," it pointed an the mist obeyed scratching an X in the ground where the fire would go once the thing gathered wood and light it.

"I can't forget my stool," a wooden tripod stool appeared close to the X.

"And last but not least, the dinner table!" It exclaimed, clapping it's hands as it finished setting up it's campsite. "Now I just have to gather fire wood and then I can start on supper!" It's excited cries ring through the forest, and nature seems to relax, realizing that it is in no more danger than normal. Birds start singing again, mice scurry through the underbrush, and a small rabbit hops across the clearing.

"Hmmm." It muses to it's self, and then bursts out laughing. "Wow I was actually considering eating that thing? And brake my streak? Hahahahaha! No thanks! Run along little friend. I'm gonna get some splits and fire wood so I can eat my real supper." and off it went, humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like Owl City's _Fireflies._

 _~IF THIS WERE A TV SHOW IT WOULD BE A JUMP CUT~_

The figure sits on the stool stirring a small pot of veggie soup hanging over a crackling cooking fire. It hummed pop songs from the 2000's, wings folded neatly behind it, perfectly content. It tastes the soup and furrows it's brow, then it shrugs and adds pepper from a black shaker and stirs some more. A column of steam rises from the pot and smells amazing.

"And that is a good soup." It proclaims, temped to pat it's self on the wing. And then everything was absolutely silent. Even it's fire stopped popping and soup stopped bubbling.

"Indeed it is," A new voice said masculine and deeper than the Marianas trench. "And your magic is impressive I must say." Thick red smoke curled around the edge of the clearing.

"But mine is even more so!" the red smoke swarmed from the edge killing grass and wild flowers. The smoke hit the fire and the fire hissed out. The spit the pot was hanging on was knocked over, carrots, potato's and other vegetables tumbled across the ground, broth watering the grass. The first creature backed up in surprise, a sword made of black metal materializing in it's hand.

"Oh, please I have unimaginable power, and you pull a sword on me?" the man's voice asks a little exasperated. The red smoke pulled at the sword wheedling creatures wings' feathers, plucking one with a loud "OI!" of protest. As it floated in the the grasp of the other being it began to glow purple, and this time with an indignant yelp form the opposite party, it drop the feather which it started pulsing white rings that spread to the edge of the clearing repelling the smoke.

"DO NOT TOUCH MY WINGS!" it yelled completely enraged. "OR I WILL FIND YOU AND RUN YOU THROUGH WITH MY SWORD! MYSTERIOUS, UTTERLY EGOTISTICAL BEING OR NOT!"

"My dear child, I was simply examining your marvelous plumage! Enchanted raven wings? They're quite the the sight! Yet as always, I am still more handsome."

"Wings and ruining my diner aside, whatdayawant? I don't think you can here for a nice chit chat, Didya?" it asks growling under it's breath fed up with the stupid omnipresence. It was tired and hungry. Of all the things in the world, why did it always have to deal with the annoying ones?

"You see I have got plans, that I regrettably can not quite carry out myself. After a few thousand years in a pocket dimension, you really do get remarkably weak. I was searching everywhere for a creature to be my assistant when I heard from a corrupt dragon's ghost that you had popped into existence, a conjurer with wings, I hoped I could convince you to help me. And why would you not want to? I fabulous and glorious and wonderfully perfect in every way possible!"

"Man, and I thought Doughnut Steel was bad!" it mutter remembering the 'most magnificent horse on he planet'.

"I think I heard a yes!"

"That was an indirect no. Well at least you tried to be sneaky about your evilness."

"Well if not a partnership how about a bet?"

"Whatdoyamean?" it asked cautiously. Gambling with other magical creatures was never a safe bet, unless you're certain you'll win.

"You won't help me because of the slight evilness to my plan, which means you must think you can beat me in combat and wits, your methods are not unknown. So a contest. I will go my way and try to destroy all human life and you will try to stop me."

"And I care about human life why?" it asked knowing the answer.

"OH I know you don't. But I do know you care about traveling and exploring, and other creatures, magical or not. So my bet is. I will try to destroy all of humanity, and you try to stop me by any means possible, allies, magic, potions, you name it." he repeated himself, "The winner gets to decide the fate of the planet."

"And if I don't take the bet?"

"I will destroy the world anyways."

Black mist swirled to the edge of the clearing meeting the red smoke. "You've got a deal. I'm doing this for the world, not the humans." red smoke and black mist formed giant hands and shook.

"Good deal, dear night gem." the male voice said as the red smoke dispersed. "Now I've got heroes to break and power to gain! I think I shall start with defenders. Phantom, Ninja and Dragon are your clues to start. Just tread lightly least you break their heart." and then it was gone leaving the winged figure alone with her ruined soup.

"Well, that happened." it said "Phantom, easy. He just a short flight away in Amity. Dragon, must be the Jake Long guy I've heard about. And Ninja... I got nothing. I figure it out on the way."

"Time to stop an apocalypse and save some heroes." It spoke confidently as it spread it's wings a took of towards the west.

* * *

 _ **Texts, Screams and Red Stank**_

* * *

"Danny! What's the rush?" A dark skin teenaged boy calls from the ground. He was us used to Danny Fenton having to leave him and Sam, Danny's girlfriend, without much warning, (balancing ghost fighting super hero-ing and normal teenager stuff is hard)but this was strange. He had gotten a text, found the nearest bathroom, went ghost without another word and flew off. Not to mention he had lost his tangibility and dropped his Nasty Burger, which he hadn't done in over an year, since he had first had his accident.

"Yeah Danny, we were about to start eating when you flew off! Tucker was close to actually eating a veggie burger!" Sam yelled giving away what was probably an attempted practical joke.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Tucker turned his attention to Sam. "You know I hate vegetables!"

"The 'rush' is Danielle said she needed my help! And I don't have time for tray switching nonsense!" The ghost teen yells back at his friend, picking up speed. "I'll catch up to you later!"

And them he left, flying far faster then his friend ever could run towards Fentonworks. Yet little did he know, the problem was much, much bigger then he could even imagine...

* * *

"Yo! Trixie! Spud! Wait up!" Jake Long flew past his friends on his skateboard, "Or speed up! That works too!" He laughed and hollered, doing ollies and nearly knocking people over. A pixie landed on his nose and he swerved suddenly, running into a lamp post.

"Aw, MAN!" he yelled, stepping off his skateboard and assessing the damage done to his face. "So little pixie, What do ya need?"

"Please! American dragon! There is a horrid red cloud of smoke! It's killing all the plants and freezing pixies solid! They wont move or even breathe! Please help us!" The pixie pleaded, looking shaken. It was his duty as the American Dragon to help the magical creatures of the world, yet there was something odd about this smoke that worried him. Freezing things and killing plants? Why did that sound familiar? I'll figure it out later. He thought, shaking off his uneasiness.

"Lead the way." he told the pixie, getting back on his skateboard. "I'll do every thing I can to help."

As he followed the pixie through the streets of New York, he absent mindedly wonder where Trixie and Spud had gone. They probably saw the pixie and went home figuring it was dragon bizz and didn't want to get hurt. Which wasn't impossible, just unlikely. His friends wouldn't normally leave him hanging, but it was better if they were out of harms way. The pixie turned a corner into an ally way and then it was absolutely silent. No cars made honk there horns, or for that matter made any noise at all. No pigeons cooed, no bugs buzzed, and all the pedestrians had left. The place just oozed evil vibes.

This evil silents lasted for a count of ten, and then Spud and Trixie's voices rang out in blood curdling screams.

* * *

"NINJA SLICE!" The shout rang through the parking lot. The following screech of metal on metal as the ninja cut off the robots head was deafening. Oil spilled out it's neck as the head of the giant robo-ape rolled through the grass.

"Gee, that shoob McFist is getting better at building those things! If ever robot he makes makes that sound when it's head is cut off I'll loose my hearing!" He muttered under his breath.

"NINJA! NINJA! NINJA!" Norssvile high students swarmed the ninja.

"Yes, yes I know I'm the absolute CHEESE but now it's time for SMOKEBOMB!" The masked vigilante replied hurriedly as he threw a small metal ball at his feet. He was a engulfed in a cloud of red smoke and fled to the roof where prying eyes wouldn't seen him change. He pulled the mask off from behind to avoid hat hair. The fabric ribbons that made up his suit coiled back up into the mask, turn him back to D student Randy Cunningham.

"Great Show Cunningham, but I think you could have been a little LOUDER?" his best friend Howard Wienerman asks, suddenly appearing from the door that leads back into the school building "I mean come on! Robots were never that loud before! Aren't your swords supposed to be silent?"

"Howard that robo-ape must have been designed to do that. Not my fault."

"Uh, Cunningham?" fright suddenly cutting into the ginger's voice, his expression going slack.

"Howard?" Randy asked cautiously, feeling a prescience behind him. He turned sharply around to see a large wave of what looked red stank crashing down towards him.

"WHAT THE JUICE!?" was all he could get out before the wave was on top of him.

And then everything was black.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **That just happened! Good old Aunty Tylar spent far to much time on this to be healthy so I really hope you enjoyed it! I'll up date as often as I can and I wont be doing any more third person. Prologues are a special case. Other than that I will talk to you later!**

 **Peace!**

 **~Tylar Sphinx**


End file.
